


turquoise waters.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [3]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, pre-fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: Anonymous requested; “[...] anyways may I request a Ringo/Male!Reader where they’re relaxing in a bath together? thank you love!”





	turquoise waters.

1962.

The Shirelles were playing from your old battered radio in the living room. It was (very) early in the morning and you were in the bath soaking in the warm water and cosy atmosphere this summer morning made. The bathroom door stood wide open, along with the entrance to the fifth-floor balcony that you shared with your boyfriend Ringo, letting in the singing of birds and the distant whistling of soft breezes.

He should be home soon, you remembered as you glanced at the tiny clock standing amidst a mess on a rickety shelf; something ought to fix soon.

You hummed along to the Elvis Presley number that was currently playing and leaned back into the tub as you took a deep breath and relaxed. You still had a few hours left before having to leave for work and were planning to get the most rest out of it. Ringo had been out all night and you never felt you slept as good without him as you did with him.

A creak got your attention and you looked to the open door as the jingling of keys came from out the hall. “Richie?” You called out hopefully.

“Yes, love?” A voice called back out at you and you laughed as the voice continued, “where are you?”.

“In the bath!”

“Oh!” He laughed out as he came into the bathroom. He looked wonderful. Hair curly from sweat and the gel giving up after a long night out. The grey streak on the right side of his hair being so ever charming. There were visible sweat spots in his fluorescent pink suit that served as the uniform for the band he was in. A pair of his well-used drumsticks were sticking out of one of the inner jacket pockets. You opened your arms and motioned for him to come nearer.

He discarded the suit jacket, exposing a stark white dress shirt which he rolled up to the elbows, and kneeled down in front of the bathtub. He rested his arms on the porcelain edge and looked at you were his soft blue eyes.

You smiled and quickly moved forward in the tub, splashing water and foam out unto the floor, and kissed him on his nose as he rested his head on his arms while sporting a rather cute smile. “Hi,” you whispered before your mouths met for a slow kiss.

Water dripped from your hands unto Ringo’s clothed shoulders as you caressed his cheek. And as you pulled away, you took him by surprise as you placed a handful of foam on the top of his head all while wheezing with laughter.

“Hey!” He tried to pretend that he was mad but soon joined you in with tired laughter.

“Sorry! I couldn’t resist,” your cheeks were getting sore from laughing and you went to dry off your cheeks, stained with tears of laughter, but only resulted in making them more wet with some added lemon scented foam.

You placed a quick peck on his warm cheek and whispered, “join me,”  as you placed a hand on his bare arm. He hummed, “I could do with some unwinding.” You immediately grinned and grabbed his arms to try and pull him, with clothes and all.

“Woah,” he chuckled, “let me undress, yeah? I doubt Rory would appreciate me getting the suit ruined.”

“Well, he’s not here, is he?” You smirked and continued to pull at Ringo but soon gave up as he didn’t budge and only chuckled at your antics. “But alright,” you muttered with a theatrical pout and rather moved down to start unbuttoning his trousers instead. In the meanwhile, he had gotten rid of his shirt; exposing his pale skin and soft hairs trailing downwards and below the trousers.

Soon he stood up in all his naked glory and looked down at you mulling in the bathtub, waiting for him. You winked up at him, enjoying the sight, and spread your legs to give him room and to indicate where he could sit.

The water rose and slightly went over the white porcelain shore as he sat lowered himself down into the warm water with a loud sigh. “Just what I needed,” he breathed as he leaned back to rest his head on your chest.

You hummed and rested your head back on the mosaic wall as you combed your wet hands through his sweat-dampened hair. “We played before The Beatles again today,” he told you with closed eyes as he leaned into your touch. “Oh?” The both of you were familiar with the bands. He had met them on numerous occasion both locally and when he played in Hamburg for a short while.

“They asked me to play with them,” there was a pause and you could feel a smile form from the way his ears rose, “on a permanent basis.”

You stopped massaging his scalp and leaned forward to rest your head on his shoulder. “Really?” You smiled widely as you questioned him. He laughed; “Yes, really.”

You embraced him in a tight hug, yet again pushing water over the edge unto the tiled floor. “That’s great!” And gave him several wet kisses on the cheek. You had known for months now of how he craved for something new and different that Rory Storm and The Hurricanes couldn’t give him. And you could recall how he always gushed about his meetings with the members of The Beatles whenever they happened upon each other.

So, of course, instinctively you knew he had accepted the proposal and needn’t ask what he answered.

You loosed your hug around him but didn’t let go. You had missed him incredibly, with the strange hours he led with gigs lasting throughout the night versus your rather regular routine of waking when it was dawn rather than going to bed then.

He stifled a yawn and you chuckled. “Ready for bed, my love?”

“More than ready,” he smiled and sweetly kissed you with the sound of music from the radio accompanying the singing of birds from the open balcony doors.


End file.
